Burnin' It Down
by ThinIceQueen
Summary: Their love is always burning. Sometimes burning bright, other times burning out, but always burning. Collection of one-shots. Mostly Duncany, but other pairings as well. Title from a Jason Aldean song. Ch.1 Too Little Too Late - It was awful/It was awful/being vulnerable like that/seeing her vulnerable like that.
1. Too Little Too Late

**A/N: This story will be a collection of one-shots for Total Drama. They will not be necessarily connected. Mostly Duncany.**

**This takes inspiration from my divorced grandma and grandpa from a story my great-aunt was telling about when my grandma was dying in the hospital. Bold is Duncan, ****underline**** is Bridgette, and **_**Italics**_** is Courtney. I'm sorry it's depressing.**

No one

expected her,

the class

p

r

e

s

i

d

e

n

t

the future

l

a

w

y

e

r

to get

c.a.n.c.e.r

not the

f_i_r_s_t _t_i_m_e

certainly not the

s_e_c_o_n_d_t_i_m_e

_My life was_

_p_

_l_

_a_

_n_

_n_

_e_

_d_

_being sick was_

_u/n/a/c/c/e/p/t/b/l/e_

_I_

_f _

_o_

_ u_

_g_

_h _

_t_

_hard the first time._

When she got

s.i.c.k

(I'll use THAT word)

(it sounds better than)

(y-o-u-k-n-o-w-w-h-a-t)

she was

o

p

t

i

m

i

s

t

i

c

_The second time I was_

_not so_

_s/u/r/e_

I told her

y:o:u b:e:a:t i:t :o:n:c:e

y:o:u c:a:n b:e:a:t i:t a:g:a:i:n

_I responded_

_n/o/t t/h/i/s t/i/m/e_

I told Geoff-

(what was I to do?)

-and he told Duncan-

(did we expect anything else?)

_She let Duncan find out_

_I needed to_

_r_

_e_

_e_

_v_

_a_

_l_

_u_

_a_

_t_

_e_

_my who I trusted_

_(not that surfer girl anymore)_

I knew she'd

-f-o-r-g-i-v-e-m-e-

I was her only

t

r

u

e

friend

_It was awful_

It was awful

_Being vulnerable like that_

seeing her vulnerable like that

_I knew I was_

_g_

_o_

_i_

_n_

_g_

_It could be_

_a^n^y^^d^a^y_

I was surprised

to see

*him*

there.

They had not

t/a/l/k/e/d

since that

(a)(w)(f)(u)(l)

on screen

d

r

a

m

a

they couldn't

/s/e/e/

me in the

doorway

*he*

b

e

n

t

down and

{whispered in her ear}

**I love you**

_I love you too_

too little too late


	2. She Don't Love Me

**A/N: This story will be a collection of one-shots for Total Drama. They will not be necessarily connected. Mostly Duncany.**

**Based on the Blake Shelton song **_**She Don't Love Me**_**. Works best if you listen to the song while reading or right before you read. But you don't have to.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI characters**

I was honestly having probably one of the worst days in a long time. I had been stuck working a double shift at the tattoo parlor I worked at, because the other guy who was supposed to take over my position never bothered to show. Then I was running late getting to my meeting with my parole officer, who was pretty pissed I'd kept him waiting. Then as I was heading home to watch some football with Geoff and a few other guys, Geoff called me and said I needed to run to the store to grab some chips and salsa.

Even then, it wasn't that bad. I'd seen worse. But as I rushing through the aisles looking for the chips because they'd once again rearranged the store, I almost ran into someone.

I steadied myself, ready to snap at whoever it was that'd gotten in my way, because _obviously_ they should have been paying attention to people rounding the corners, when I recognized her. It was Courtney, just as hot as I'd remembered her.

She seemed to have recognized me at the same moment, because the scowl left her face, and she gave me a small smile.

"Duncan," she said, and my heart lifted a little. "It's been so long."

"Yeah," I muttered, feeling like an idiot, but I honestly was too surprised to say anything else.

We'd broken up on bad terms, with me cheating on her with Gwen and her dumping spaghetti on me.

Not exactly the kind of thing you can be proud of.

She didn't seem to have been thinking the same thoughts as me, and it made me curious as to whether she'd gotten strong enough to pretend I'd never broken her heart.

That's when she called my attention to the man behind her who I hadn't noticed until just then.

"Duncan, meet Scott," She said.

Scott shook my hand, and judging by the fact that he didn't glare at me while he did so, I had to assume that Courtney had never mentioned me to him. I was pretty sure that wasn't a good thing.

Not only did she no longer love me, she didn't hate me either. And that was probably worse.

She walked away with him, not looking back once. I was just a nobody, just someone she once knew. And that hurt. And right then I knew I'd permanently lost the best person for me and that would never get back. She'd moved on, and she didn't hate me anymore.

The crushing feeling kept me from breathing and I couldn't see straight. I didn't think it would be going away any time soon.


	3. Author's Note

**Just so no one gets confused, this entire chapter is going to be an author's note. And if any of you are following any of my other stories, they aren't really being updated either, I'm just putting this same note in all of them**

**First off, I would like to apologize for being gone for so long – almost a whole year! A lot has happened and I have had a lot going on, and writing fanfiction just somehow always seemed to be the last thing that I had time for. Honestly I don't even really have time now as I'm still trying to get through my senior year and get myself into college next year.**

**Fanfiction has been my home all through high school, and even on my writing hiatus I was still reading new fics. For now, you don't have to worry about me deleting my account or officially leaving all of my stories. I still want to write. However, my account is going to go under major construction. I am going to create a new username and I am going to go through all of my old stories. I plan on rereading them and fixing any grammar, spelling, or continuity mistakes, and just generally make them better and bring them up to my new writing standards. Some stories are going to be changed more than others, so I'm going to compile a list of them and just go through what I plan on fixing.**

**-Sally's Party****: I actually really want to continue this one, I really miss these OCs, so I'm going to go in and fix any continuity errors there might be, maybe making the chapters longer and making each chapter from only one point of view.**

**-The Dysfunctional Jackson Family****: I think I took on a bit too much with the amount of children I gave them, so I plan on doing some major work on this one, but the first couple of chapters may follow the same plot, with just less characters. I haven't really decided that yet.**

**-Life is Short****: I'm not going to change too much, just add more chapters and maybe make the ones I already have longer.**

**-The Not so Stereotypical Meeting of the Girlfriend and Friends****: While this was originally published as a one-shot, I may fix up the chapter I have already written, and I, for some reason, really want to write more for this fic, so maybe expect a second chapter.**

**-SeaweedBrain818****: So while I really like this idea at first, I think I'm actually going to discontinue this. I have ideas for a different type of youtube au thing, so keep an eye out for that, but if it does happen, don't expect it anytime soon.**

**-The Adventures of Mary-Sue: Percy Jackson****: I might add more chapters to this, but only if I have spare time.**

**-Every Coin Has Two Sides****: I plan on going through and fixing any continuity errors there are and maybe making the chapters longer. I also hope to update this fairly frequently.**

**-Burnin' It Down****: I don't know how much I'm going to add to this. I only will if inspiration strikes me.**

**-Not So Happily Ever After****: I really like this one, so I might go in and add some things to make each chapter longer, and hopefully get more chapters out soon.**

**I hope to write more stories this year, hopefully some one-shots, mainly for the following fandoms:**

**-PJO and HOO**

**-The Lunar Chronicles**

**-Harry Potter**

**-Gravity Falls**

**-The Hunger Games**

**-24**

**-Star vs the Forces of Evil**

**-and some other various books/movies/TV shows that I happen to feel like writing.**

**So expect some updates from me from this same account, but under a different name. You can also find me on Tumblr – I've been much more of a presence there than I've been here. Look for Percy Jackson Confessional**


End file.
